Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2000-04-21
Carrottop :I know this sounds like a strange question, but I'm dying to know. Will you release a soundtrack to the show anytime soon? CraigB :I would if Nick wanted one, but probably only the movie's release will prompt it :Nick has no plans as of yet :write to Nickelodeon for Arnold stuff! It may help! :who knows malevolent4 :Do you have any plans where Olga loses favor with her parents? CraigB :what a good question... :our patakis pilot involves that Carrottop :For the spinoff? CraigB :yes, a spinoff :we're good to write it :helga is fifteen :olga is back home from Bennington :and wants to persue a career as an actress MaxJ1800 :where's Arnold in the spinoff CraigB :he's ... MOVED AWAY! :okay, calm down, he's still her true love :a lot of stuff happens before the patakis starts :between arnold and helga :they are meant for each other, you know :duh :i mean doi :they will get together, but :i want helga to have her own show in the meantime :ya know? Carrottop :Good idea. :Develop Helga alittle more. Chloe15 :Ah....hm? So they don't get together till _after_ "The Patakis"... Argent :Yeah, we understand. Its a great idea since mostly everyone loves Helga. CraigB :Arnold is arnold and how could it be the patakis unless he's out of the way for a while KatHelga :What about Phoebe? Is she still there? CraigB :yes, phoebe is there Carrottop :Yeah. Are any of the other kids still there? CraigB :in fact, everyone could be there KatHelga :Oh ok! PHEW! thank you Sid :what about Sid? CraigB :it's still arnold's city :sure, anyone you know and love Chloe15 :Will Helga get rid of those pigtails? CraigB :no, she keeps them stubbornly HaroldShapedGuyI :craig, have you thought of a name for arnolds city yet? ;) CraigB :it has no name, :but it's seattle :or close enough ArnoldRules2000 :They live in Seattle? CraigB :you could say that Carrottop :Close enough. Bighead :Seattle with a Brooklyn Bridge CraigB :right, hi bighead :how's it goin' Chloe15 :And a few of the old brownstones look distinctly like Brooklyn. CraigB :right again chloe Cptgalant :How will the 15 year old helga LOOK different than the nine year old helga CraigB :i love brooklyn ArnoldRules2000 :Yeah does she shave the unibrow? CraigB :helga is taller, skinnier, ' '''Chloe15' :Skinnier? She'd have to be anorexic. GeroldFan :Heheheheh. The unibrow's a classic CraigB :not quite anorexic Cptgalant :Does she keep her bow? CraigB :she keeps her bow, but hides it under a cap Cptgalant :Hides her bow? How sad. CraigB :she'll never get rid of the bow, but her feelings for Arnold are even more underground now Carrottop :A little blue cap, perchance? Argent :Could it be Arnold's cap? malevolent4 :Heh. Like exchanging rings or jackets? CraigB :no, arnold keeps his cap Littlebluehat :it'd be hard to hide it under Arnold's CraigB :i should say hat MaxJ1800 :Can you see Arnold wearing Helga's bow? Chloe15 :he HAS to keep the hat! Or start side-parting his hair. lol \ Arnold with a pink bow… CarmHelga :will the patakis tell us more about the lives of Olga, Bob and Miriam? CraigB :the patakis is all about the family :so we'll have eps with all four characters stories and go into individual stuff Bighead :What I'd like to know is, where do you come up with the character names? For example, does "Pataki" come from... :...the governor of New York, the voice of George on "Ren & Stimpy", or is it just a good-sounding name? CraigB' :governor pataki? CraigB :we like pataki, it sounds funny. Bighead :(What I'd REALLY like to know is, is it just coincidence that you have a character named "Big Patty" and an older sister-in-law named Patty?) CraigB :and Helga is , you know, "hellish" :at least she started out that way :the rest of them are really kinda Seattle names :and you know we use the ikea catalog for obscure names :like torvald :it's a couch or something Eve13 :'chest of drawers' in the interview. CraigB :okay, chest of drawers Bighead :Don't remind me about Ikea; they just opened one up in my area, and I had to park in the overflow lot to the overflow lot CraigB :ikea openings are insane :i went to the jersey opening :it was nearly a riot HaroldShapedGuyI :but u have to admit, they make nice stuff ;) CraigB :my brother in law bought a couch ArnoldRules2000 :#1... Are you going to make new holiday episodes for each year or are we going to see the same ones yearly? CraigB :probably the same ones, maybe some new holidays we haven't done :i wouldn't want to make other xmases or thanksgivings, i like those :groundhog would be good ArnoldRules2000' :#2... Are Dino Spumoni (legendary singer) and Nancy Spumoni (fashion boots designer) related? CraigB :you bet! ArnoldRules2000 :how? CraigB :nancy is dino's daughter ArnoldRules2000 :The episode where it snows is the best CraigB :your fave? ArnoldRules2000 :yes it is ao175 :No work ethic! CraigB :I like the end credit mx :how bout that dang navigation they're doing now? it sux Carrottop :(coughs) exactly why I want a soundtrack (cough) CraigB :blocks off our end credit mx Carrottop :It sucks majorly. CraigB :right, cause that music will be lost! dustind :for navigation they have some people talking some goofy comments about the next show :while credits roll Cptgalant :We can only hope in later repeats it will be restored. CraigB :i know, the comments aren't exactly astute helgasfriend :Yeah, why? CraigB :everyone all channels, are doing this now Carrottop :I really would rather hear the credit music than those two announcers. Chloe15 :Me. I asked how there could be football-shaped helmets if it's such an anomaly? CraigB :you mean arnold's motorcycle helmet? Chloe15 :Hey, maybe we'll rewrite Hamlet! Yeah, that's what I mean, Craig. CraigB :Isn't it funny when frankie g tosses arnold that custom helmet?' Chloe15 :anomaly: strange occurrence, out of the ordinary. CraigB :i know it makes no sense :but arnold looks cool in it :that's usually the kind of logic we use here Littlebluehat :I always figured he got it made to fit the window Chloe15 :It is. My brother was wondering why, though. Also: Do you look at fanfic or fanart? CraigB :i love that window :what a nutty concept Chloe15 :It is an..er...interesting window. KatHelga :Do you ever look at the posts at phoebes message boards? CraigB :chloe asks do i look at fanart :you bet! :send it to me! Chloe15 :do you ever get ideas from that, or fanfic? CraigB :in this way :i look at stuff in general to see what everyone is asking :or wanting to see :like thekids older :as teens :or twentysomething helgasfriend :cool! CraigB :and without being specific, i use it as a guide to see what fans want :i admit that i don't have time to read all fanfics :there's a lot of stuff out there! malevolent4 :Well I can understand there's just too many fics to read sir. Especially from the more prolific writers. CraigB :i know, the fics are long! helgasfriend :To craig: Are you going to make a Pheobe/Gerald ep? CraigB :mini series :no phoebe gerald ep yet :it's more fun to keep their relationship in the background :phoebe and gerald share meaningful glances helgasfriend :I guess. Yeah, your right. CraigB :yknow :maybe as older kids :in the Patakis AllyandCurly :(Ally)--so, all the kids, not just Helga, are gonna be in the Patakis? CraigB :right Chloe15 :I can see Phoebe and Gerald "going steady", or at least being a couple. CraigB :here is the deal with the patakis. :nick has ordered a script :a half hour script :more structured like the simpsons :three acts, half hour :if they like the script they order the ep :or if they were really cool, they'd order a series PeapodKid :Will Arnold and Helga be together in the Patakis? CraigB :as i said earlier, he's moved away :but helga still loves him :i've got this idea: :she writes to him at the start of each ep :dear arnold... :and he's still her "higher power" :but she is not with him even tho she loves him :i have an idea for an ep where helga runs away to find Arnold Chloe15 :Does this mean the entire boardinghouse crew has moved as well? CraigB :a cool thing for a fifteen year old :good question :we'll see ao175 :Wow, Craig you have some big plans CraigB :yep Carrottop :Will she actually send the letters to Arnold? Or will they just gather in her drawer? CraigB :that is such a good q :she writes the letters, then at the end of the show, :mails it, :then takes it out of the mail :and files it away helgasfriend :why?? CraigB :in a binder :because helga is very complicated CarmHelga :so the main thing here will be for her to finaly mail a letter? CraigB :volume 1000 :maybe KatHelga :you mean she doesn't actually send them?? what? CraigB :she and arnold are in a difficult stage at fifteen :who knows what happened in the intervening years PeapodKid :Where's he going anyway? Chloe15 :will they be...friends? CraigB :I havent decided yet :mostly it's about getting him out of the picture so the patakis can be about the patakis :write to nick and ask for it PeapodKid :Will there be any Big Bob or Miriam eps? CraigB :you bet :it's the patakis :after all helgasfriend :how does helga look? :like ceccile? CraigB :she's taller skinnier :gettin boobs ArnoldRules2000 :Does she still have the one eyebrow? CraigB :but she hates growing up and being a teen :she still has the monobrow :an awkward teen :proud of her awkwardness Cptgalant :Do you have any preliminary sketches of her at 15 that Phoebe could post on her board? CraigB :i better get nick's reaction first :before we post any pics Cptgalant :Gotcha. CraigB :i sent phoebe a comic recently :she should post it ArnoldRules2000 :I wonder if Brainy still follows Helga and breathes over her shoulder and gets the inevitable no-look punch CraigB :about my charlie brown experience phoebe1533 :say what? CraigB :they all are still there :phoebe, a comics' coming in the mail phoebe1533 :ooh, cool helga_pataki2 :My question is about the Patakis spinoff :Will it have a mostly new cast of characters or a mix of new and the old? CraigB :right, some new, many old :dr. bliss :nick vermicelli :phoebe :the gang helga_pataki2 :One last question then does some one like the art of Oskar Kokoshka on the show or is it a name randomly picked? CraigB :i based oskar on the painter :it was random, but i always loved that name :he's based on gabor csupo in accent MandiNicole :In "The Pataki's" will Arnold ever come back and visit? CraigB :i want to do an ep where helga runs away to find arnold :sounds like a cool fifteen year old plotline :i mean PERIART :heh CraigB :one ep :not a series :she's going through some changes Argent :May I ask a minor question about that? CraigB :okay Argent :Does she find him when she runs away? CraigB :i haven't written it! KatHelga :Ok frst. What is "Arnold saves the neighborhood" about? CraigB :the whole neighborhood is getting torn down :and arnold must save it :it's a buddy pic :arnold and gerald :but the whole cast is in it! :EVERYONE :helga has a big part bigbobpataki :will helga confess her love in the movie?? ArnoldRules2000 :The world needs more Arnolds CraigB :it's the right thing to do :helga reveals her secret :she tells helgasfriend :The series will end!!!!!!!!! :nooooooooo CraigB :come on, it's been one hundred eps :two hundred stories :it's time :the series won't end :unless nick wants to end it CarmHelga :In most series its the guy who has a crush on the girl, where did u get the idea to make helga have a crush on arnold? CraigB :helga's secret crush on arnold was lisa's idea CarmHelga :did she sugest it while you were writting the pilot? CraigB :when we went to pilot. :she said, what if she secretly loved him? KatHelga :Will Helga get a song in the movie?? like a slow song to Arnold about her love to him CraigB :it won't be that kind of musical :it'll be more you know, dramatic PeapodKid :Oh so the songs are in the background? KatHelga :Yea I mean to HERSELF not to arnold gosh would that be a sight! LOL CraigB :right helgasfriend :Will we be in tears? :please say yes! CraigB :i hope. the helga confession scene is awesome Cptgalant :Okay, first I want to thank you for being so devoted to us loyal fans. My question is two-fold... :In The Pataki's, is Olga now living at home again? And secondly, will Franny still be the voice of Helga. CraigB :good questoin :yes, olga comes home from bennington :moves back in :and one of the main reasons for growing helga up to fifteen PeapodKid :Does she still drive Helga up the wall? CraigB :is so we can work with franny! :you bet! Cptgalant :That's wonderful news on both counts. CraigB :franny just turned fifteen :life imitates art Littlebluehat :good, she's really good at Helga CraigB :franny started with me at nine :auditioned when she was eight ArnoldRules2000 :jeez, that's seven years CraigB :fully half her young life :a quote from the dentist ep Carrottop :Actually the quote is "two thirds of my young life." ;) CraigB :oops Argent :Yipee!! First things first. Thanks so much for coming and answering these questions. Its greatly appreciated=) CraigB :not yet two thirds :sure! Argent :Is it okay if I ask 3 questions? CraigB :sure Argent :Thanks=) Okay first will there be a soundtrack for the movies or show? If so, which artists are you planning? CraigB :no plans yet, though jim lang wil surely do the score :we're going afro-cuban Argent :If you can, may you try Sarah Mclachlan. I think shed be great to use for a song about Helga or somewhat. Anyways my second question is will Helga be a little bit depressed in the Patakis? CraigB :she's still the underdog. :she's still pretty grumpy :she needs to be the underdog so we'll love her :not exactly depressed, :just pissed off Argent :My last question is will there be a future ep aside from the Patakis? CraigB :and i loved sarah mc on toy story :you mean after ep 100? :it's up to nick :write to them and request more eps John2000 :ok. Will olga get a job teaching at Helga's school? CraigB :she's decided to become an actress :a good move, since she's already an award winning over-reactress :helga is more of an artist :writer-photographer-painter :olga's always auditioning for plays :off-off-off-off-off broadway :helga still thinks she's an annoying dork ArnoldRules2000 :Does she keep straight A's throughout college? CraigB :yes :she's like a machine John2000 :does arnold get over lila? CraigB :he really does :i promise :we have milked that one to the teeth KatHelga :Is LILA in the Patakis?? CraigB :no HaroldShapedGuyI :does lila get run over by a truck too?? ;) CraigB :lila does not get hit by a truck :but she and arnold are done by ep 100 Selena116 :I've got three quetsion. :What inspired you to make Hey Arnold? CraigB :i wanted to do my own cartoon :and created arnold based on me :a daydreamer :that was the clay shorts helgasfriend :you were a daydreamer? CraigB :but nickelodeon like the shorts :and so i made him nine, so he could talk and etc Carrottop :He's not much of a daydreamer anymore. CraigB :yes, i was a majoy daydreamer :it's a wonder my teachers let me finish grade school Selena116 :How did you come up with his head to be a foot ball shaped (although it looks like a taco but still cool). CraigB :because he started out in clay :and the shape was funny :the wide eyes, etc :the big hair :he works well in silhouette :like helga and gerald Selena116 :Ok that was it. I had another but I forgot it. Eve13 :I'm curious. Are Dino and Nancy Spumoni related? CraigB :yes, father and daughter ArnoldRules2000 :I asked that about half and hour ago CraigB :these boots are made for walkin' BrainyRimbaud :Sinatra in joke, everyone... Carrottop :and that's just what they'll do . . CraigB :dino is a low rent frank sinatra :our idea of a rat pack joke ArnoldRules2000 :Spumoni is way better than Sinatra Chloe15 :VERY low rent... CraigB :thanks Periart :and one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you CraigB :we think rat pack is funny helgasfriend :Craig, is it fun doing brainy? I mean with the wheezes and all...lol he's pretty fun to imitate!!! CraigB :i love doing brainy :it's easy :he loves helga and wants to marry her :but he won't :cause arnold will Carrottop :It must take you HOURS to get his lines right. :) (j/k) Littlebluehat :poor brainy CraigB :i have to go and focus :get in character :wheeze Chloe15 :(wheeze) No, a touch more pathos... helgasfriend :I'm writing from Australia, have you ever been here? CraigB :nope :wish i could helgasfriend :Come then! Remember, I live in Adelaide!! lol CraigB :tom waits wrote a song about adelaide helgasfriend :Yo!! I haven't finished...Will we be in tears by the end of the movie? tears of joy? :Please say yes CraigB :i hope tears of joy :and i don't do a very good job of playing a kid :i sound too old :but i don't care :brainy sounds ... helgasfriend :funny ArnoldRules2000 :i think Brainy has asthma CraigB :i hope everyone finds the movies very satisfying :ya know CarmHelga :are they done? CraigB :only written :the tv movie is nearly storyboarded :the theatrical is only written AllyandCurly :(Curly)--does arnold keep his hat in the patakis? CraigB :yes :he'll never lose it :helga never loses her bow :she hides it under a cap tho :the reveal will be funny Popperpot :You obviously love your job, but what are your plans for the future? Will you some day retire to some Irish farm and foster gardern gnomes and greenhouse vegetables or will you continue to do this until you are an 85 year old and die in mid-draw of your latest incarnation?> CraigB :i hope to do at least one more series :and i want to go live in hawaii :but i love the west coast :so i plan to just stay and make cartoons for now :cause i love it helgasfriend :Does the series have to end? :( CraigB :no the series does not have to end PeapodKid :Goody! Could Peapod Kid have an ep of his own? CraigB :indeed.. :i love peapod kid PeapodKid :Why is he just a background character? CraigB :he's jamil :i don't know, we haven't thought of an ep yet Carrottop :I'm sure Jamil can play him easily because his voice has changed. CraigB :but i love him PeapodKid :Like where they reveal his name! BrainyRimbaud :I live in Hawaii and I used to live in Seattle for awhile, so I was pretty stoked by what you said.... CraigB :yeah, they both are great places BrainyRimbaud :Basically my question revolves around your earlier interview.... :When you said you were influenced by magic realism... CraigB :yes BrainyRimbaud :I am wondering what particular author has greatly influenced you from that genre? :I'm guessing Gabriel Garcia Marquez... CraigB :i love gabriel garcia marquez :hundred years of solitude BrainyRimbaud :Heh, i thought so... CraigB :yeah :love love in the time of cholera BrainyRimbaud :hey, do you know the root of my name, Rimbaud? CraigB :an amazing story about unrequited love :yeah, i read the drunken boat as a teen :love his picture BrainyRimbaud :Yeah, screwed up my mind good. ;-) :heh, I have a poster of it... CraigB :i had a teacher who turned me on to existentialists in junior year :freaked me out :i have no idea why she did that BrainyRimbaud :Well, I'd love to discuss art and lit more, including my own productions and achievments, but I'm wasting others times... CraigB :drop me a line Periart :Ok my question is about the Pataki series :I know you mentioned that you were trying to get rid of Arnold basically but will the rest of the characters like Gerald and Phoebe be shown :on the pataki series CraigB :i think so. who ever works in the stories :i'm just moving arnold out so the patakis can move to the forefront Periart :so we might see them all grown up CraigB :ya know helgasfriend :Why does Arnold have to move? If she confesses in the movie, how can you have another show? CraigB :there can be arnold eps as well ya know bigbobpataki :will arnold and helga be together in the parents day mivie? CraigB :yes :helga has a huge role in tv movie and theatrical movie bigbobpataki :how bout the rst of the 6th seson? CraigB :you mean fifth :she's all over it :yes CarmHelga :is it in tv movie or big screen movie that she confesses? CraigB :tv movie helgasfriend :how can there be a theatrical movie then? bigbobpataki :will there be a 6th seson? CraigB :because the story goes on! :if you want a new season, write nick :demand it! Periart :The Hey Arnold is a lot ore complex then just Helga's confession CraigB :exactly bigbobpataki :do you think i can come to work at nickelodeon once i have enough art back ground? CraigB :send your portfolio :to nick Littlebluehat :Will we ever see Pigeon man again? :And not a bit part CraigB :he makes a cameo on the tv movie :as does everybody else :the whole city shows up Littlebluehat :YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! CraigB :but no entire ep PeapodKid :PK included? CraigB :sure :peapod included bigbobpataki :even dr. bliss? GoddessQ :it's a gigantic reunion of the arnold universe CraigB :she's in the patakis :right :a reunion Tyoria :Is Lila as innocent as she appears, or she hiding something? CraigB :she has layers :but not like helga CraigB :she's got subconscious stuff going on CraigB :i think she manipulates without really knowing what she's doing :she means well helgasfriend :does she like arnold deep down? CraigB :yeah :doesn't want to stop his attention Cecile :Okay, I heard rumors about Hey Arnold books coming out this summer, is there other merchandise? CraigB :yes to arnold books :in the fall :i wrote em with maggie groening :cool stuff :you guys :i have to go :you fans are the coolest :bye i'm gone Category:Craig Bartlett Category:Chats and interviews